Bella Notta
by aelitalyoko99
Summary: It has been 20 years since Chell left Aperture. Things are going ok for her and the best part is she's not alone. Slight AU Human wheatly Not mute Chell and same GLaDOS. Anyways what will happen to them when they find out that they have to go back to Aperture to save something they love? Some Chelly just saying that now.


Bella Notta

Chapter 1: The wooden shed

**Chell POV**

20 years. It has been 20 years since me and Wheatly left Aperture. As much as we wanted to forget that place we didn't go to far out past the wheat feild. In those 20 years we hardly encountered any other humans. It wasn't just us though anymore, we had Bella Notta.

Bella Notta or just Bella was our daughter. We named her Bella Notta after a song that I used to love but a lot of times we just call her Bella. She was 14 years old and you could see she was like a clone of me. She had the same dark hair, though it was a bit longer. Her eyes though were are bright shade of blue much like Wheatly's. Even though she was only 14 me and Wheatly had already taught her enough survival skills for her to leave us if she wanted to.

"Hey mom look a shooting star. Hm wonder witch one that is?" Bella asked. She sure was a curious girl. Unfortunately though that tended to get her into trouble.

"Not sure I dont remember the names of the comets and stuff like that." I answered.

"When do you think dad'll get back?" She asked. Wheatly had gone out to look for food this morning and it was late evening.

"Soon I'm sure." I said. Even though we are a little ways from Aperture it still makes me nervous to think that GLaDOS is still out there.

"Oi! HI girls I'm back!" Wheatly called from a little bit away. "Well I managed to find some food."

"Hi dad." Bella said.

"Ello." He said waving.

The house we found was not too big but it worked for us. I guessed that it must have belonged to the familly that owned the wheat feilds before they left. The house had two bedrooms and thanks to a generator there was electricity. I headed to the kitchen to start cooking the food that Wheatly found.

"Hey dad do you think next time you go I could come?" Bella asked.

"Well I dont see why not as long as its ok with mum." He said.

"I dont mind just be careful." She said.

"Yes!" Bella said excidedly.

"Wonderful we could go tomorrow." Wheatly said sitting at the table.

(time skip: the next day)

**Bella Notta POV**

I couldn't wait to go out and explore a bit with Dad. It had been a few weeks since I had left the house and I couldn't wait to go. After a quick shower, thank god the house was in good enough shape to still have running water, I got dressed. My outfit was kinda a bit strange you could say cause I'm sure you can guess there aren't really any stores around here. Anyways Mom had made me a dress using material from some of her old clothes. The skirt part of it was a bright orange that went down an inch past my knees while the top part was white. On the white part was some strange logo that looked like a circle made of triangles. After getting it on I grabbed what mom calls the longfall boots that she used to wear and put them on.

Once I was ready I headed into the living room to see that it was emoty. I guessed that Mom and dad were still asleep so I decided to make me and dad's lunch.

"Morning Bella." Dad said as he walked in yawning.

"Morning dad." I said.

"So you ready for today?" He asked eating some toast.

"Sure am. Wonder what cool stuff we might find today." I answered.

"No clue well are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Let's go." I said. And with that we headed out.

First off we started out heading into the wheat felid that was in front of the house. We walked for what seemed like a while only seeing the large wheat feilds. It was miday when we stopped to have lunch.

"Wow these feilds are so large." I said.

"No doubt about that but on the bright side we'll never run out of food!" He said laughing.

"Nice dad." I said.

Once we were done eating Dad decided that he wanted to stil rest for a bit so I decided ot walk around for a little bit. For a bit all I saw was the wheat feild. That was untill I saw a small brown wooden building. It looked like a run down tool shead that had some planks and such behind it.

"Hmm wonder what this could be?" I said looking at it. This was the first time that I had seen another building apart from the house we live in. In heins sight I should have called for my dad but I decided that he should rest for a bit longer.

With that I opened the door and what I saw inside really surprised me. It was a glass tube elevator. It was open as though it were waiting for someone to step inside. I heard my dad calling for me a bit of ways away but decided to just ignore it for now. So with that I stepped inside.


End file.
